


Absolute Monster

by Flameshadowwolf



Series: GWA Scripts [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Androids, Dirty Talk, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, F/M, Porn, Reader-Insert, Sex Toys, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28134807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flameshadowwolf/pseuds/Flameshadowwolf
Summary: Basically a human/android couple has some fun, the title is a parody of Absolute Boyfriend
Relationships: Original Male Character/Reader
Series: GWA Scripts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061129
Kudos: 3





	Absolute Monster

**Author's Note:**

> [M4F] Absolute Monster [Android][Monster Men]][Established Relationship][Sci-Fi][He's A Tease][AI In Your Phone][Welcome Home][Now Bend Over For Me][Spanking][Sex Toys][Edging][Anal][Degradation][Lots Of Pet names][L-Bombs]

{Alarm goes off}

*Tone should sound pretty robotic*

"Good Morning, it's currently 7:30 AM"

"Weather is predicted to remain clear all day"

"Your breakfast for today is Omlette Du Fromage alongside a cup of cafe au lait"

"Is there anything else you would like madame?"

*Now sound completely human*

{Bed sounds, he's sitting down}

"Pft hahaha I'm sorry"

"I couldn't resist messing with you"

"Yeah the new voice module you bought is working perfectly"

"Thank you, honey~"

"How'd you sleep last night?"

"My records show you only slept for a couple of hours"

"Funny, I seem to recall you arriving home on time yesterday"

"Oh, you're blaming me for your lack of sleep?"

"Ah but I warned you that you wouldn't have enough sleep if we went another round didn't I"

"That's not all that happened?"

"Yeah I guess you're right"

"I always love the expression you make when you cum"

"So really could you blame me for having a round 3?"

"Aww, your face is red, how cute~"

"Haha don't throw a pillow at me just cause you're embarrassed"

"So how's the food, is it tasty?"

"Oh, you could tell?"

"Yeah, I downloaded a new recipe"

"Yeah I don't know how you lived before getting me either"

"Mm, can you believe it's been two years since we met?"

"Do you remember that day?"

"Your friends bought me as a present for you after your breakup"

"You were so embarrassed when you opened the box and found out they bought you a Nightly series instead of a normal Household unit"

"But I made sure you knew how good I could make you feel that night didn't I, baby?

"How many times did you cum that first time?

"Three no four times I think?

"You were so sensitive after~"

"God and the way you looked"

"You were so cute"

"I just wanted to ravage you all over again"

"Just grab you by your hair and use it to bring you over to me"

"Kissing you until your lips were all bruised"

"Finally spreading your legs open and-"

"Huh, What's wrong baby?"

"You're looking a little flush"

"I know what I'm doing?"

"Yeah, 'cause it's fun watching you squirm around like that"

"You look so desperate for me and I love it"

"Too bad though, you have an early meeting today, so better get dressed sweetheart"

"Don't worry though, I'll make sure to take care of you when you get home tonight"

"Love you too sweetheart"

{steps on pavement and a car door opening and closing}

*His voice should be coming from her phone now, think of him like a Siri rn*

{Car starting and driving}

"Good job today, baby"

"Ah baby let me take control the car today"

"I want you to take the scenic route home"

"Why?"

"Well look in the glove compartment, I left a little surprise for you"

"Yup that is a vibrator"

"Yes AI Synch does mean I'll be taking control"

"You see, baby, I want you a wet dripping mess when you get home"

"So~ be a sweetheart and shove that fat cock in your little hole for me okay~?"

"Don't worry there's no one on this road"

"All YOU have to do is sit there looking pretty for me"

{wet sounds}

"That's a good girl"

"Bit of a snug fit huh?"

"I did make sure to get one only a little smaller than me"

{bzzting sounds}

"Yeah I did start it on high"

"Just gotta deal with it sweetheart"

"Hm, now what should I talk about on the way home?"

"My favorite things about you maybe?"

"Like how soft your skin feels when I kiss it"

"I love how easily it bruises too"

"For when you're a bad girl who needs to get punished"

"I love how I could just ruin your ass but you'll still beg me for more wouldn't you?"

"You're such a glutton for punishment"

{bzzting stops}

"Haha I especially like how whiny you get when I don't let you cum"

"That's right I knew you were getting close"

"Uh uh baby"

"I don't want you to come yet, so move that hand away from your slut cunt okay~?

"Don't worry I'll turn the vibrator back on in a sec"

"And then turn it off again"

"on, off, on, off, all the way the home"

"See I told you I wanted you wet, never said anything about letting you cum"

{bzzting starts again]

"We've got a long drive ahead of us so make better yourself comfortable"

{car stops and door opens up}

*normal voice*

"Hey sweetheart, welcome home"

"I missed you~"

"Haha I love that you're too tired to even respond"

"Makes it easier on me"

"Now come here" *make your voice pretty assertive/dark here*

{clothes rustling he's picking her up}

{lots of kisses}

"Mm I just wanna devour you right now"

{kiss}

"Poor fragile human in front of a big bad robot"

{kiss}

"Bet you regret letting me have free use of your credit card huh?"

"Don't worry baby I picked plenty of fun toys for us to use"

{deep kiss}

"And afterwards I'll fix you a snack before we go another round"

{Bed sounds, he's placed her on the bed}

"For now though, I need you to give me your wrists"

"Why?"

"Cause look what I bought"

{clinking sounds}

"Remember how we discussed trying out bondage?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Remember, just call out your safeword and I'll stop okay?"

"Hm I can get used to seeing you all tied up like this"

"Maybe we should try putting a blindfold on you next time"

"Right now though, I wanna play with tight ass of yours"

"Don't worry I already warmed up the lube"

"I wanna treat my baby right"

{Spank}

"And right now that means fucking with you until you can't take it anymore"

{Spank}

"Oh I love this"

"See normally you squirm around too much when I do this"

{Spank}

"But now you just have to lay there and take it"

{Spank}

"Alright that was the last one"

{Spank}

"Just kidding that was the last one, gotta make it even y'know?"

"Haha your ass is so fucking red right now"

"Poor baby~"

"I'll kiss it better though"

{kissing, it goes on for awhile}

"Oh, what's this?"

"Are you moving your ass?"

"Oh, you want me to touch your pussy now?"

"Hm, I don't really feel like it"

"See I already played with your cunt on the drive home"

"So now I just wanna mess this ass of yours up"

"So sit still while I finger your ass or else you'll know what real edging is"

{bottle opening and closing}

"There we go just one finger for now"

"You're taking it so well for me"

"Good girl"

"Yeah, it's starting to feel good?

"Now let's add two more"

"Shhh it's okay, I know you can take it"

"We have to stretch you out properly, I wanna see this hole gape for me when I'm done fucking it"

"God I love the way it's clenching around my fingers"

"My little slut likes fingers up her ass huh?"

"But I think I've stretched you out enough"

"Before I push my cock into you though, I've got something else for you"

"Yeah it's another vibrator"

"This one is for your pussy"

"I'll never let someone else have you so this is the next best thing to a threesome"

"And guess what baby"

*whispers*

"This one goes even faster~"

{kiss}

"Now take it in your slut hole"

"There we go"

{bzzting}

"As for your other slutty hole, I'm gonna fuck it until you can't take it anymore"

"MMPH That feels good"

"That's right, take my fucking cock"

"You feel so good, baby"

"Yeah push back against me while I ram into you"

"God imagine if your friends knew what you were doing right now"

"Getting fucked in both your holes while you're tied to the bed like a whore"

"But that's what you love isn't it?"

"Getting used like this"

"Used like the slutty girl you are"

"Fuck, that's right!"

"No one else can do this!"

"Only I can make you feel this way!"

"What's that? You wanna come?"

"Hm beg me for it"

"I said beg for it baby"

"I can't hear you~"

"Good girl"

"Alright you can come"

"Come on come for me!"

*satisfied sigh*

{bzzting stops}

"How are you feeling?"

"Yeah?"

"Good to hear"

"Now let me uncuff you"

{kisses}

"Poor baby, are your wrists sore?"

"A little?"

"I'll get ice for it then?"

{kiss}

"Haha okay in a little bit then"

"Let's just rest our eyes a bit"

"Love you"


End file.
